Miss Sakura
by lucia096
Summary: I worked as an intern for a famous celeberty. Easy? Thought so? That was untill I met him. Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice. ("Cry's Waterfalls" Though I wish I did.)**

Miss.Sakura

Summary: I worked as an intern for a famous celeberty. Easy? Thought so? That was untill I met him. Natsume Hyuuga.

Prologue

Hi. My names Mikan Sakura. I am 16 years old, and have very original looks. It is summmer and my parents have been pulling my leg for a while to get a job. My dad asked me one day

"Mikan, I have a friend who works as a manager for a famous celebrity and he's looking for an inturn this summer. He asked me if you were willing to go for an interview. I think it would look good on your university application later on. So what do you think?"

I stared at him for abut 10 sconds to get what he had just said through my head.I started squealing in excitement. I mean this is a chance of a lifetime and dont get so offten.

"Yes. Why not!" I yelled. My dad gave me a weird look.

"Ok. I'll tell him what you think. You have to go to the Santa Bay Hotel tomorrow at 8 am.Don't be late Mikan. There you will have an interview with the celebrity. He didnt tell me who the celbrity is so be prepared for a surprise ok?"

"Ok." I smiled. I cant wait to meet the so called celebrity. I hope its one that I liked I turned on the t.v only to see Natsume Hyuuga.

A famous celeb with the most dazzeling red eyes. He had the looks and sex appeal you find in most celebritys. He to most girls was their dream guy. Which I found that was totally misleading. To tell you the truth I hated him. Everytime I saw his face on the t.v he had this concited, arrogent look that I found terribly annoying. Ya, I didnt know him but just by looking at him, he had a very cold exterior also. In most recent pics all you could see was an expressionless weirdo (well that how i think) starring at you coldly with a glare that could bring you to death. He had a million different personalities which i found very odd.

I hear the host of the show announce Natsume Hyuuga's breakup with his model girlfriend Sumire Shoda. She was breathtakingly beautiful to most, but i thought she look pretty skank like and couldnt stand her. Her ugly perm and her disaterous face from my point of view.

"They just started dating one month ago and their already off."The host explained.

I stared hottly at the screen. Who was the real Natsume Hyuuga? I thought to myself. Was he cold? Was he arrogant? Was he concited? I couldnt put my finger on it. Somehow everytime I saw his face on t.v it would poke at my intrest in him. Not as a fangirl, but i really dont no...

He also had a famous best friend named Ruka Nogi. He is currently dating his actress girlfriend Hotaru Imai. They both were found to be the #1 best couple of the year. Their the only couple who have been dating long term and not break it off. I found it amazing. You dont find that everyday. I turned of the t.v and went to bed.

The next day I walked to the Santa Bay Hotel just in time to see the a large croud of fans and cameras flashing. I tried to get a good look at who they were crouding but got pushed back. I decided I had to do this the hard way, so I pushed through the croud only to get pushed further onto where the person was. I looked up only to glance at cold peircing red eyes. I looked around. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and wispers started overflowing around the room. I felt that the person infront of me was familer. That was when i noticed who it was. That person is celebrity Natsume Hyuuga. I felt my face drop the moment I saw him.

I felt someone tap my shoulders. He pulled me put of the way and out of the croud and asked me,

"Are you Mikan Sakura?..."I turned around only to find some guy in a weird outfit. He looked gay in my opinon not that it mattered.

"Yes. I am."I boore my eyes onto him.

"Are you the manager my dad was talking about?"

"Yes. Indeed I am." He replyied. It took me minute add things up. Wait!! If Natsume Hyuuga is the only celebrity here and his manager is right in front of me. That means...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice. ("Cry's Waterfalls" Though I wish I did.)**

Miss.Sakura

Summary: I worked as an intern for a famous celeberty. Easy? Thought so? That was untill I met him. Natsume Hyuuga.

Chapter One

You have got to be kidding me. Natsume Hyuuga was the celebrity I was going to intern for.

"So, would you like to start with the interview?" Narumi asked me.I nodded.I followed him one of the hotel room. (Dont get any perverted toughts. ok. I couldnt think of another place. XD) was asked a whole bunch of questions. We were interupted by a few knocks on the door. More like banging. I heard a click and in came... NATSUME! He quickly closed the door and locked it. I gave him a weird expression. All of a sudden I could hear squealing and many girly laughs and yells.I could tell they were his fan girls. He looked at me.

"Are you supposed to be the new intern?" he asked coldly. All I could do was nod my head dumbly if I might add.

"Well heres your first job polka..." he spoke sarcasticly.I sat their pathetically and then took note he said polka. Why did he call me that?

"Get rid of the fangirls and you get the job!!" he yelled. He was giving off an impatient look.

"oh...right!" acting stupid. I unlocked the door slowly to make sure the fan girls wouldnt notice and boy did they notice. They came rushing through the door giving me less time to understand the situation. I was knocked out.

The next thing I knew I woke up and found Narumi in front of my face. Out of shock I closed my eyes imagining I was dreaming that was intill I hheard him yell out my name.I opened them again.

"What happened?" I asked Narumi.

"Thats what I like to know. Didnt I tell you to get rid of the fangirls. Not TRAMPLED!"I heard an unknown voice recalled.I moved my head toward the voice.It was nooone other then Natsume Hyuuga. I glared at him my face reflecting my ared for him.

"How do you expect one person to get rid of a croud of at least 200 fangirls? I couldve died. Cant you think of someone other then yourself!" I retorted. He ignored me and left the room.

"Mikan-chan, you fainted." Narumi answered.

"oh, I fainted. I WHAT!?" I replied. i hope this isnt going to affect me actually getting the internship.

"You fainted."Narumi explained again.

"What about the internship?!"I yelled.

"Well have to see what happens Mikan-chan. Come by the hotel around 6:30pm.Ok. Also come in dressy clothes made for a party or ball." Narumi said.

"Ok..." I answered not really knowing what to say next.

"ok. Bye Bye."Saying goodbye and left it at that. I waved and walked back home. I felt tired so I decided I was going to bed earlier than usual.

I was walking home thinking about all the things that happened today. I turned around the corner and was grabbed by a pair of hands and pushed back. I didnt have enough time to react and was hit on the head. I fell to the ground helplessly.

**Authors Note: I am on vacation now. So I typed this put mega fast. lol.Tell me what you think of the chapter. Hope you like it! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice. ("Cry's Waterfalls" Though I wish I did.)**

Miss.Sakura

Summary: I worked as an intern for a famous celeberty. Easy? Thought so? That was untill I met him. Natsume Hyuuga.

Chapter Two

I woke up. My vision blurred. I could feel myself being carried by someone. I couldnt bring myself to recognize who it was. Wait a sec!Im being CARRIED! I screamed in my thougts. Bringing my self to open my eye I saw someone. He had sea blue eyes and blond hair.He was very handsome.He looked very mezemerizing to me. He gave off a gentle and caring aura. Very warm...

"Oh.You finally woke up.How are you feeling?"He spoke as he put me down from his arms.

"Sorry. Me and my friends were playing baseball in a near by park and I hit a homerun.I didnt think it hit you on the head that hard. Were very sorry." He explained.Oh I got hit on the head.That explains the unbelievable throbbing coming form my head.

"oh.Im fine."I lied. I felt safe beside him. I starred at him getting lost in my own world. I caught myself doing so. I looked away.I looked again and my eyes shot open. This guy is Natsume Hyuuga's best friend and celebrity Ruka Nogi.

"Would you like me to walk you home?You dont look so good."He asked.

"No. Im fine really. I should get going um...your name?"

"Oh. I thought I had introduced myself. My name is Ruka.Yours?"He spoke.

"Mikan Sakura."I introduced myself. I couldnt take my eyes off im.

" Nice meeting you Ruka." I said as I heard voices in the backround screaming for Ruka.

"I have to go now. Nice meeting you too." He replyed.I watched his retreating back. I walked home thinking of all of the things that happened today. Is it me or is my life getting more complicated and frusterating every passing day. Opening the door to my house I walked in only to find my 2 bestfriends giving me questioning glances.

"What?"

"Why didnt you tell us you were interning for _the_ Natsume?"Anna and Nonoko retorted. They are one of the bestest friends you could ever have but there one of Natsume Hyuuga's hugest fans. Knowing i'll be interning for him will make my job alot harder then it already is.

"uh...um...I didn't think I would get the job." I replied to them. Anna and Nonoka gave me an angry expressions. Forget what I said about the being Natsume Hyuuga's _hugest _fans. Their _hardcore _fans of his. Their both emitting dark auras.I cursed under my bangs.

"Why didnt you tell us Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko yelled.

"Can we meet him, please please please" they asked me while giving me their huge puppy dog eyes. Curse those eyes.

"I still havn't gotten the job yet. I have to come tomorrow for another interview and their's probebly no chance of me getting the job now. I messed up big time. Im sure their going to send me back anyway. Also theirs a 1 in a million chance that you'll get to meet him. SO STOP BUGGING ME!"I said in one breath. I need water now. I think om going to bed early and clear my mind.I walked up to my room not bothering to say bye. Though I know its rude i was pissed off.I could hear knocking on my door. It was Anna and Nonoko.

"Mikan, open the door. Please!" they both pleaded.

"Ok. As long as you dont talk about that jerk." I spoke while opening the door.

"What jerk!" They yelled at the same time. I told them just about everything that had happened today.

"You met Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan, your so mean. If you get the job no matter when or where or what time you have to take us to meet them." They both said with creepy smirks on their face. These two always get like this when they dont get what they want. I'm totally screwed. Fearlessly I told them ok and kicked them out of the room for some sleep.

I'm good as dead tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Hope this chapter turned out good. Reviews?!lol**


End file.
